1000 Words are not Enough
by Konallei
Summary: Oneshot: A couple sits under a tree to spend time, when the girl askes by being curious to her boyfrind: why her? He just smiles[4 Thingperson]


"1000 Words are not Enough"

"Athrun…"

"Yes?"

It was around noon when the couple decided to stroll around the park. It was most a request from the young blonde, who wanted to go outside.

"I'm curious about something."

It has being around two years since they are together as a couple, since high school. He, one of the most wanted guys… she the sporty and full of energy girl that has the talent to attract people…

"What is it?" he asked looking at her, who was currently resting her head on his shoulder as they sit under a big tree searching from some shadows that would shell them from the bright sun.

As they were out relaxing, they watch people walking and playing in the park, that was the place where they were seen by his best friend and girlfriend, of course, they were spying them… although Lacus still has the photo of the most emotional moment according to the girl who sings like a goddess.

"Why are you with me?" she asked out of the blue, showing no sign of changing her sight of the fountain in front of them.

The boy looked startled due her question, he frowned in confuse. "What do you mean?"

She looked at him, once finished his inquire, still looking like she just asked a really simple and irrelevant question to her boyfriend. It was true, she wasn't playing, she really wanted to know.

"Why you chose me as your girlfriend? Was it because I was Kira's sister?" She was no sitting by her own strength, her hands resting on the green grass near the tree.

"I really don't understand your question, Cagalli." He definitely had no clue why she was acting like this.

"You know," she paused to look away, "there are a lot of other girls that look much cuter than me, others that are more lady like, others that have more charm… than me."

He smiled and remained in silence.

"I mean, people would never have imagined that someone like you would have ended up with a girl like me."

No, it was not that she had low self-esteem; she just didn't understand him, not in this time that they have being together. She always wanted to know the reason.

The blue haired boy spoke with his smile, "What do you mean with 'someone like me'?"

"You were one of the most, maybe the most wanted guy in school, maybe still one of the most even at the university, you are gentle, a gentleman, good-looking, handsome, you have patience, good taste when it comes to cloth and other things, you are loving, smart – too smart to my disgrace-," she added giggling, "sweet, romantic, brave, kind and more things, a lot more… resuming you are some kind of perfect boyfriend that every girl would like."

His face softens as she told him the good things that she loved about him. "You know I'm not perfect."

"Yeah, I know but is just that sometimes, well most of the time you seem perfect. And I can't understand what I did to deserve you."

He let go a small laugh, "You have no idea how wrong you are," he said holding her hand.

"Well is more like," she paused to think her next sentence, "what was that you saw in me?"

He corrected her, "You mean what I see in you."

Athrun rested his back to the tree again, pulling Cagalli along to hug her from the back, as she holds his arm in support.

Embracing her closer, he supported his chin on her blonde locks, "You are special."

She looked at him slightly mad, "technically we are all special."

He grinned. "Well, to me you are special among the special. You are the only girl I love."

Cagalli didn't seem to want to give up, as always. "But why?"

"You are a good person, sweet and gentle in your own way, beautiful, kind hearted, strong willed, stubborn," he stopped to grinned again, "in a good way of course, you always think of other first instead of thinking about you, you help people, you don't care what on the outside but in the inside, energetic, optimistic and even… thousand words are not enough for me to explain and tell you the reason why I love you…"

She raised her head trying to look at him, his eyes were so warm and with those words he just said her heart was telling her if she didn't had him, her heart would be frozen and broken. She wanted to be with him for ever, for all eternity.

'She is so naïve' he thought. His eyes were full of love, now and every time he looks at her. She said she didn't know why he was with her… he could ask himself the same question. She was able to bring warmness to him when he feels cold, love when he needed, her presence when he feels that he needs someone.

The words that they needed to express their feeling didn't exist, they just knew it by their hearts, not even using every single word in the world they would be able to say how it was.

This kind of answer just can be respond by feelings, by heart telling you. If you ask, you won't find the words nor the sentence to tell the one you love, not even the most beautiful poem would be able to explain this to you, you would only know when it's true and pure.

"Then I'm lucky, aren't i?" she asked him smiling gently.

"No," he helped her to move so she was facing him, "We are both lucky…"

He was not able to finish his phrase because she spoke for him, "because we have each other…"

Some leaves were falling gently as the wind blew around them, making the scene even more beautiful for us to see them under that big and ancient tree, where the young couple was kissing sweetly feeling everything warm and homey around them.

A leaf fell on top of the blonde's head. She blinked while he drew a genuine smile for her, removing the living green plant.

"Want to go somewhere to eat later?"

"Sure, but right now I just want to hang out and relax," she said as she search the perfect position for her to rest her head on his shoulder, just like a while ago.

And so the time passed and the blonde girl with golden orbs fell asleep in her boyfriend's side.

"As you wish, my queen." Athrun said watching her sleep peacefully by his side. Reaching near her, he place a peck on her front head just where her locks were lying.

He waited until his precious rose was to wake up and take her back or maybe take her to dinner, to celebrate their second year of anniversary, not in a way to remember the date, but in honor of their feelings…

The End

* * *

Ok, here my first one-shot from Gundam Seed, this one goes along after the end of Friends of Alliance, since I wanted to make another tribute to Asucaga. Hope you guys like it.

This is a gift for my friend 'thingperson' who is always nice to me and always has awesome scan at Minitokyo lol and loves Asucaga as much as I do…

Eternally Asuka.


End file.
